


我不愛你

by findingthevoid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: Chenle x Jisung——朴志晟笨蛋：-P
Kudos: 1





	我不愛你

這陣子羅渽民發現自己床鋪縫隙總有一兩張長條紙片，認真一些還能翻出破破爛爛的小紙團，不用想也知道罪魁禍首是睡在上鋪的弟弟，羅渽民不免捏了捏自己眉間。  
過了好幾天他總算逮到現行犯，一進房就發現丟了滿地的紙屑，羅渽民撲上窩在他棉被裡縮成一團的朴志晟，同時對弟弟的屁股拍打了幾下。  
朴志晟掙扎著從被窩裡冒出頭來，最小的弟弟垂著眉眼問：哥有沒有被人拒絕過啊，會很難過嗎？羅渽民看男孩可憐模樣又放棄教訓人，轉換為曉以大義的心靈導師模式，嘰嘰喳喳說了好些安慰的話，朴志晟一副似懂非懂，最後只是癟著嘴點點頭。  
但這和你亂丟垃圾有什麼關係啊？  
羅渽民不解的問，卻換來朴志晟錯愕的表情，他肯定說錯了些什麼，才會讓男孩失魂落魄喃喃自語，悶悶地說：我就知道那些是垃圾⋯⋯

羅渽民擔心了好幾天。他一直記得那天弟弟失落爬上床的模樣，任他如何試探性地喊都不再應答，羅渽民搔了下頭，轉身看著一地狼藉無言以對，呆站一會後認命地打掃，同時想著他是上當了嗎？  
他後來才知道朴志晟在做些什麼，男孩用那雙不靈巧的手試圖把紙片折出星星來，地上皺巴巴的紙團就越堆越多，弟弟說折這些是要送人的，但卻不告訴他要給誰，朴志晟的少年情懷可不好辦，氣呼呼地放棄了好幾次，過陣子又握著一大把五顏六色的紙來找他，羅渽民在一旁跟著學，到最後他折得都比弟弟好，男孩卻不肯讓他幫忙，癟著嘴堅持這是要送人的，一定得自己來才行。  
朴志晟花許多時間才折出一個好看的紙星星，前前後後能留下的只有十幾個，男孩其實挺容易厭煩，羅渽民想用這訓練朴志晟的耐心可能也是件好事。

直到羅渽民有天回家，才進房間打算放書包把制服換掉，朴志晟急急忙忙地從他床上竄起來，男孩抱著一大罐裝滿星星的玻璃瓶朝他傻笑。  
他給我折這個了！  
弟弟對他的疑惑又一次視若無睹，只顧著在他床上打滾，被子也在不知不覺中被蹭到地上，羅渽民忍不住喊著要朴志晟從床上下來。

羅渽民後來就沒看過朴志晟擺弄那些細長紙片了，倒是在桌上發現幾張畫質奇低的照片壓在弟弟寶貴的紙星星之下，羅渽民抽出來看了看，相片紙後頭還寫著字。

——就告訴你我會折吧！  
——朴志晟笨蛋：-P


End file.
